


Why should you belong to him?

by 23seconds



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fetus Harry, Jealous Harry, Other, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seconds/pseuds/23seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis watches over Harry as his mother goes out for the day. Having crushed on Louis for a while, Harry gets overly jealous when he sees the fresh love bites on Lou’s neck. Eager to make Louis his, He quickly tries to take the place of his new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why should you belong to him?

**Author's Note:**

> (I apologize for any bad spelling or typos. I also apologize if it’s written terribly. .)

Harry often looked forward to the days his mother was out of town, not because he didn’t get on well with her or anything. Truthfully he loved his mother with all of his heart, but. . When she was out of town, that meant Louis was to come over and watch over him.   
It’s not even that Harry needed to be looked after, He was a bright child, always doing as he was told. His mother just felt uncomfortable leaving him alone for an entire day by himself. You could say she ‘paid’ Louis to give Harry some company and companionship. Louis usually wouldn’t accept the pay, but He was only sixteen and really had no interests in the job life. So a little bit of extra money wasn’t a bad thing.  
Harry, only being fourteen, Had a slight crush on Tomlinson from the first moment he saw him. He never said anything about it towards his mother or Louis before, and he wasn’t sure if he ever would. He really enjoyed the relationship they had and didn’t really want to mess things up. Sometimes though, As Louis would sit on the couch texting away, Harry would feel his stomach flip, wondering why he wasn’t getting any attention. Today the same thing happened.  
As Louis sat down, still wearing his coat he pulls out his phone and begins texting, waiting for Harry’s mom to finally leave for the day. As she walks in the room, He puts his phone away, and walks her to the door assuring her that everything would be fine. She nodded her head, and waved at Harry walking her way out the door. Immediately he walks back to the couch and pulls out his phone to begin texting again.  
"What’re you doing, Lou?" Harry asked in a sigh.  
"Nothing." He responded in a chuckle, obviously laughing at something in the text.  
"Well, Do you wanna play video games, or watch a movie or something?" Harry asks, plopping down next to Louis on the couch.  
"Yeah, we can watch a movie if you want." Lou said in response as he sat his phone on his knee and went to take his jacket off.  
Harry’s eyes watch his movements as he takes off his jacket, noticing a few small purple bruises on Louis’ neck.  
"What are those?" Harry questions curiously.  
He was almost worried that something bad had happened to him, How else could bruises appear like that? He truly wanted to know if someone had hurt him, or if he was just being clumsy. Almost feeling protective, He asks again.  
"Louis, How did those get there?"   
Louis at first wasn’t quite sure of what Harry meant until he noticed his eyes fixed upon his neck.  
"Oh, those. .?"   
Harry nods, and began asking more questions.  
"Did someone hurt you? Did something fall on you as you were sleeping? They look painful, does it hurt?"   
Louis smiles with a sigh and tilts his head looking at Harry.  
"D’you really want to know how these got here?"   
Harry nodded again, scooting closer, and tilting in as if Lou was going to reveal a huge secret that only he could know.  
"They’re called love bites, Harry. My boyfriend puts them there to show everyone that I belong to him and no one else." Louis says in a haze, smiling and caressing his fingers over the deep purple marks.  
Harry’s heart sank. Louis Tomlinson did not belong to anyone! Even if he did. .Harry thought it should be him, and only him,  
"Do they hurt though? . ." Harry sighs, looking at the floor.  
"Not at all."   
An awkward silence took over the room, Harry scooting further and further away from Louis, trying not to say anything about the situation. He felt hurt, angry, sad, but over anything. . he felt jealous. So so jealous. He has had a crush on Louis way longer than this guy! He was sure of it! ‘But there is no way Lou would give two shits about me. . ’ he thought. . and the silence was broken.Without realizing, Harry had said something outloud catching Louis’ attention.  
"What do you mean I ‘wouldn’t give to shits about you’ ?" Lous asks seriously in his stern voice, making sure he is making direct eye contact with the boy.  
Harry wants to respond but swallows his words. ‘Maybe I should just flat out tell him how I feel’ He thinks to himself, reassuring that he didn’t say it outloud.   
Louis sees Harry at war with himself, and lightens up,  
"Spit it out Haz. What’s wrong?"  
"I just. . Why should you belong to. .him?" Harry asks in a low toned voice, swallowing his anxiety and hoping for the best.  
"What do you mean ‘him’? He’s my boyfriend. . That’s just how it works!"  
Without thinking Harry raises his voice, responding almost violently.  
“I liked you before he did, you should be mine, not his!" As Harry spit those words out, Tears crashed behind his eyelids, as he tightly closed them and turned his face so Louis couldn’t see. He didn’t quite know how to respond to Harry’s words honestly, and without saying anything, he puts his phone back in his pocket, and covers his neck with the collar of his shirt. Things now more awkward than before, Harry turns towards Louis again with his tear stained face and began frantically expressing his feelings.  
“Do you even realize how this feels, Louis? Do you? I didn’t even know I liked you this much until I realized I wasn’t even allowed to! I don’t want you to be taken away from me! You aren’t even mine, you never were, but somehow my heart hurts and it. . " Harry lowers his voice into a whisper.  
“It feels like you just broke it."   
Louis was stunned at the words Harry was revealing. He wasn’t mad, he wasn’t sad. . He was just sorry. It’s not that Harry wasn’t attractive to him, or that Harry was too young. . He just never thought about it. Until now. Louis suddenly feels this urge of lust overcoming him. He desperately wanted to kiss the boy’s tears away. .And that’s exactly what he did.  
As Louis placed his thumb on Harry’s chin, lifting his face up towards his own, He whispered quietly.  
"I’m sorry that I never realized this." and he lightly kissed Harry’s cheek, tasting the salty tears on his lips.  
Louis knew something bad could come out of this, but somehow he just didn’t care about his boyfriend at this moment. It’s like the feelings for Harry that he never knew existed punched him right in the gut, and was telling him to go for it. To love Harry instead, and to take care of him.   
As Louis went down to kiss his cheek again, Harry slightly turned his head causing him to kiss the corner of Harry’s lips instead. Louis backed away, opening his eyes at Harry, and seeing the look of seriousness in his face. His lips desperately called out to him. They wanted to be kissed, and he couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted to be the one to do it.  
Louis leaned in, Lightly setting his lips on Harry’s. As he backed away again, Harry asks another series of questions.  
"How do you give love bites? Are you doing this to tease me? . . Do you like me back now?" Harry continued. Saying any possible question he could think of.  
"Shh, Harry." Lou responded placing his finger over Harry’s lips.  
“I’ll show you."  
Louis replaced his fingers with his lips again, only kissing lightly, and slowly trailing his kisses down to Harry’s neck. He nibbled lightly. causing Harry to jump a little from surprise. As he continued to give Harry his very first love bite, all he could hear was Harry’s breathing become more relaxed, and all he could feel was his hands becoming more curious. Harry traced his hands from Louis’ shoulders, down his sides, and over his stomach. Inching his way down, Harry’s fingers found his way to Louis’ zipper causing him to jump out of the love bite and back away.  
"Harry, I don’t think I can do this." Louis explains, shaking his head and looking at the ground.  
"I just, I don’t know how things would turn out.. ." He continues looking at Harry.  
Louis did want to kiss him,He wanted to give him love bites. . He truly did. But the guilt kept inching it’s way into his brain and it was a lot to handle.Harry ignores him. Suddenly full of confidence, he grabs a sharpie off the table in front of them and flicks the lid across the room.  
"I’ll leave my mark over his then." He said, looking Louis dead in the eye, and gripping his arm towards himself.  
Louis watched as Harry wrote his name on his wrist, and put an “H" on each of his fingers. He continued with the other arm. Still not fighting back , Louis finally tried to resist Harry’s adorable way of claiming him. Harry’s grip on him only tightened as he continued to leave his mark.  
Moving over towards Louis’ stomach, Harry raises his shirt, and writes his name right above his pant line causing Louis to silently moan with his breath. Harry’s cold fingers on his warm and sensitive skin was enough, and on top of that feeling the boy’s name being written there only made it harder for Louis to resist.  
"Where else are you going to put your name, Haz?" Louis whispered.  
"I’m not going to put my name anywhere else. I’m going to mark you the same way he did ." Harry responds with confidence.  
Louis didn’t resist at all. In reality, he wanted Harry’s lips on him, He wanted to feel his tongue flick against his skin and his teeth lightly scrape it.  
All he did was nod his head, as he silently watched Harry throw the marker to the side, and kiss where he had just written his name and moving further up.   
Without any experience of giving love bites, Harry tries to do as Louis had just done to him before pulling away. Though it was a bit sloppy, and even a bit painful. . Louis enjoyed it all too much and only wanted him to continue doing so, leaving little trails of purple and blue across his entire body.  
"Go further down. ." Louis said as he watched Harry lift his head from his collar bone.  
"Here?" Harry whispered, placing his lips right above his belly button.  
"No, Further. ."   
Harry knew what he wanted, the fact that he wanted it all together made him all giddy inside. He giggled to himself as he pulled down Louis’ pants an inch or so, and began nibbling at the skin directly above his now growing erection.  
Louis let out a moan as Harry continued to swirl his tongue and nibble at his sensitive skin.  
Harry couldn’t help but be proud of himself for causing Louis to moan, and he was even more proud of the fact that he was currently marking his territory.  
"You’re going to be mine." Harry said under his breath, looking up at Louis as he went back down to nibble at a new area of skin.Louis was able to make out Harry’s words after a moment, shifting his body, and putting his fingers through the boy’s hair.  
"Am I now?" Louis said in a cocky and sarcastic voice.  
As Harry Finished up his newest love bite, he licks his lips and hovers over Louis, Lifting his head so he is just at eye level with him.  
"Don’t hurt me again, Lou." Harry said.  
Louis’ smile faded, as he thought to himself.  
‘I will never hurt you. I never meant to hurt you in the first place.’ He couldn’t bring himself to say those words, and he desperately hoped that Harry could see it in his eyes.  
Louis looked up at Harry and for once didn’t see a boy he would get paid to hang out with. He saw an entirely new person. Someone he could definitely kiss the shit out of, Someone he knew cared for him. As he looked up lost in the boy’s eyes he realized something. He noticed that his boyfriend doesn’t even look at him the way Harry does. So full of love, and so full of passion. Staring into each other, they completely lose grip on reality as their bodies clash together.   
Louis holds Harry close as he parts his lips, and fights his way into Harry’s mouth. Harry didn’t fight. His face was burning and he honestly thought he had a fever. But he ignored the fact that his thoughts were hazy as he bit Louis’ lip, and kissed away at him.   
As the kiss continued, Harry placed himself completely on top of Louis, legs on either side of him, holding his face in his hands as he licked at his lips. He felt Lou’s hands grasp on his waist as he continued to kiss into him, and lightly moan as Harry let all of his weight fall into Lou’s lap.  
"Do that again, please." Louis whispers into the kiss.  
Harry did as he was told, and pressed himself into Louis’ lap awaiting the sounds he would make as he did so. He could feel Louis throbbing beneath him when he pressed into him, causing himself to yelp a bit into Louis’ mouth.  
Louis took control after that, Placing his hands on the boy’s bum, controlling his movements and making him grind against his groin.  
Louis’ could feel Harry’s erection against his stomach as well, Each time he had Harry grind, they both would gasp into each other and go a little harder the next time.  
Quickly worked up, Harry backs out of the kiss, and grinds himself against Lou without any guidance. Louis lets of a string of moans each time he grinds forwards and nearly loses it.  
"Harry slow down! I’m going to embarrass myself if you don’t!"  
He stops and looks at Louis, and then down at Lou’s erection.  
"You’re really hard for me now, aren’t you?" Harry sighs.  
"Do you want me to fix it?"   
Louis bites his lip, and stares at Harry, taking in the image of the small boy who was out of breath and waiting patiently to explore the body he wanted so badly.  
Before he could answer Harry slides his hand into Louis’ pants and begins palming him over his briefs.   
‘I touch myself imagining things like this, you know." Harry whispers as he lays down against Louis, still palming lightly at him.  
"What do you Imagine Haz?" Louis asks, wanting to know every detail.  
Squeezing at Louis’ dick, Harry smirks and begins to answer.  
"Sometimes I imagine your fingers inside of me. . Other times I imagine your face as you thrust into me."  
Louis moans at how soft Harry’s voice is, and how such a sweet voice can say the sexiest things to him when asked.  
"I can do that." Louis says, placing his fingers up to Harry’s mouth, waiting for him to take them in.   
Harry licks at his fingers, and sucks on them, making sure they’re wet enough for his dreams to come true.  
As Louis traces his hands down Harry’s sides, He swiftly slips them under both his pants and briefs, grabbing onto his bum, and squeezing it. Harry quickly responds to his touch my poking out his bum, waiting for Louis’ fingers.  
"How often to do you think of me when you fuck yourself?" Louis whispers,   
Running his lips on Harry’s shoulder and placing one of his fingers on Harry’s entrance, causing the boy to push back slightly in an attempt to take him in.  
Harry doesn’t respond, He only gasps as Louis sticks one of his fingers in knuckle deep and holds it there for a split second before pulling it out again.  
Harry stops palming at Louis, and instead, puts his hand under his briefs and grabs onto him. Louis grunts at the touch,feeling the contact causes him to shudder a bit as he put his finger back inside of the boy.  
Pumping in and out, he listens closely to Harry, feeling more and more satisfied each time he hears him choke or grunt. Harry had began pushing back on Louis’ fingers, trying to take him in further and further, forgetting that fingers have limits.  
"I really want you." Harry chokes out between breaths.  
Louis could barely pay attention to what Harry said due to concentrating on feeling himself being stroked. But he manages to pull his fingers out, and kiss Harry’s shoulder again, motioning for him to stop stroking at him.  
"I don’t have any lube, But i always keep condoms in my wallet. Do you think you can handle it?" He eagerly asks, as he points to his jacket that was thrown over the side of the couch.  
"I don’t care. I just want you."  
Louis tips harry off of him, as he digs for his wallet in his pockets, Finally finding the condom, He turns back around to find that Harry has already taken off his pants, and was beginning to take off his briefs. As they fell to his ankles, Louis stared in awe at how hard he was.  
"I can see that you’re ready." Louis said, as he began unbuttoning his pants, and letting them carelessly fall off of his hips. Harry stepped towards him and tugged at his briefs, running out of patience, he pulled them down from the back and watched as Louis’ erection fell out in front of him, slightly brushing against his stomach.  
"I’m going to be so sore tomorrow, aren’t I?" Harry chuckled out as he lightly pressed Louis’ shoulders back making him fall into the couch again. Crawling on top of him, he pulls at Louis’ shirt lifting it above his head and quickly dipping down to kiss him after he threw it in the floor.  
As Harry leaned back he scooted onto Louis’ legs, eagerly awaiting the condom to be handed to him.  
"Let me put it on you." Harry says, holding his hand out as Louis slipped the condom into his fingers.  
Harry fumbles as he tries to rip it open, Having to use his teeth after a moment of embarrassment He easily was able to put it onto Louis, Making sure he used a little bit of pressure as he slipped it onto him.  
Louis bit his lip at Harry, watching him stare down as he finished slipping the condom down his shaft. As soon as he was finished, Harry proudly smiled at him and scooted back up, so that Louis’ dick rubbed in between his cheeks.  
“Fuck. " Louis said in a gasp feeling Harry on top of him.  
With a giggle, All Harry did was lean down and bite Louis on the neck, Slowly bucking his hips.  
"Don’t do that, If you rub off all of the lube it will be even more painful." Louis said concerned for the boy.  
"Get on with it then." Harry whispered into his ear.  
The hot breath on the back of his ear made his body tingle even more than it already was, as he lifted Harry by his waist and let him position himself above.  
Without another word being said, Harry slowly sat, taking Louis in inch by inch.The pain in his face was showing as he went in further and further, but he showed no signs on stopping.Louis let out a moan as he felt Harry closing in around him, holding tightly onto his waist, quite possibly leaving marks.  
As Harry took him in full length he whimpered out at the pain, but quickly adjusted and waited for his muscles to relax. As the pain faded away, he slowly began riding him, Feeling more and more pleasure as time passed.  
Louis would focus on Harry’s face, Letting him ease his way into it. He could only imagine the pain he felt. Regardless of the pleasure he got to feel, He was concerned.  
"Does it feel better now, Haz?" Louis said, Placing a hand on his cheek as Harry picked up the pace.  
He couldn’t respond. Harry could hardly think straight to be honest. All that fell from his lips was a scream calling out to Louis.  
Louis took this as a sign that it no longer hurt. That he could thrust in, Where his hips would meet Harry’s thighs as he bounced about on top of him.  
As Harry began to sweat, he would ride harder and harder on top of Louis. And every time Louis would moan, Harry would just twitch and moan louder as the ecstasy ran through his body just from knowing he was making Louis feel good.  
Harry’s knees became weaker and weaker by the second, eventually shaking beneath him. He placed his hand on himself, and began pumping as he rode away on Louis. Coming closer and closer to his high, he constantly moaned for him.  
"Come for me, Come on." Louis said panting, as he replaced Harry’s hand with his own pumping even quicker as he watched Harry’s eyes squeeze shut.  
It only took a few strokes of Louis’ hand to get Harry to the point of screaming and hitting his high in a matter of seconds. Feeling the wetness spill all over his stomach, Louis thought Harry was the most beautiful he’d ever seen in the state of climaxing. Seeing his worn out face relax from the sudden orgasmic pleasure caused him to blush slightly, even.   
Harry’s body fell weak, as he slumped over onto Louis, placing his arms around his neck he was able to pant out a few words.  
"Keep going."  
Louis hugged him tightly and thrusted deeply into him, as he lay slumped over top of him. Harry lightly moaned against his neck, and whimpered as the sensitivity took over again.  
Louis was quickly able to reach his high hearing Harry both whimper and moan each time he slammed into him. Finally hitting his high, He thrusts in once more, holding himself there. He moaned into Harry’s shoulder and bit down hard enough to leave a red mark for him to boast over later.  
As they both lay out of breath, Louis continues to hug Harry tightly, Kissing along his shoulder.  
"I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry." He whispered over and over.  
Harry smiled at his whispers, Wanting nothing more but to shut him up with a kiss.  
"You’re mine now." Harry chuckles into his neck.  
Louis agreed with the words using a playful sigh.  
"and there are marks to prove it." Louis responds, Lifting Harry’s chin and kissing him again.


End file.
